


Language!

by flickawhip



Category: No Offence (TV), Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah's not sure when she began to curse so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language!

Dinah's not sure when she began to curse so much, but she doesn't care. She just wants more of whatever it is that Rachel is doing to her, a lot more. 

"FUCK!"

Rachel smirks up at her and Dinah has to fight down the urge to pull her closer, she knows if she does then Rachel will stop. She can't stop. Dinah doesn't want her to stop. 

"Language."

The word is muttered into damp skin and Rachel smiles again like some kind of wild cat, returning her focus to what she's doing, her smirk widening as Dinah begins to openly pant her name. She's close, she's so close and Rachel wants her to fall apart. Dinah all but screams as she does finally come apart under Rachel's mouth, her grip on Rachel's shoulders the only thing stopping her from collapsing.


End file.
